pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Egypt Night
Ancient Egypt Night is the Second world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''(12th if you count in release order). The player goes here becouse of the zombies planning to attack the Player and Dave during the night in Ancient Egypt. There are 25 levels in this world, 8 plants to be obtained and 18 zombies to fight against. Unlike Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt Night does have a game description, However it never says when it takes place. It is assumed that it is approximately between 3100 BC to 332 BC, since Penny claimed that this world takes place near the original Ancient Egypt. In this world, the lawn functions exactly as it normally would on a fog level from the original ''Plants vs. Zombies. The main difference here is that there isn't any water lanes to plant aquatic plants in. The fog isn't actully fog but it is explained to be a Sandstorm Order of Events When you have compleated Ancient Egypt (including the extra levels) you will be informed that you have unlocked Ancient Egypt Night, and on Night 1, Crazy Dave and Penny arrives to explain why they are here. Penny says that the zombies have arrived to kill the player and Dave during their sleep, meaning that Night 1 takes place between Day 1 and Day 2 of Ancient Egypt. After Night 1 you unlock the Plantern, a plant that can light through the Sandstorm, allowing the player to see through it. On night 5, you will unlock the Snow Pea (if you haven't bought it yet), being able to freeze zombies while still damaging them. On night 9 you unlock the Torchwood (if you haven't bought it yet) that can light peas and any straight shooting projectiles. On Night 13 you will unlock the Power Lily, giving you one free plant food upon planting. On the 15th night you will get a note from the Zombies, segwaying the Gargantuar Level. Dr. Zomboss on the level tells how the entirety of Plants vs. Zombies 2 could just be a big dream (this monolouge is pretty simmular from that of the Wild West Dr. Zomboss Fight). On the 17th Night you will unlock the Squash, killing any zombie that gets close to him. On night 21 you earn the Jalapeño, that kills an entire row of zombies upon planting, on the the 25th night you earn the Imitator, that will imitate any plant, basicly giving you one plant in two slots. On the 26th Night you will fight the Dr. Zomboss Superb MegaSphinx, a big sphinx that covers five rows but has a lot of health. Dr. Zomboss calims that he recognize Crazy Dave as one of his own zombies, to create even more suspicion between him and Penny like whit the Brain Taco. Levels Difficulty This may or may not be the second world that the Player will play in the game, hence it having a low difficulty like Ancient Egypt. It has 26 levels, and no additional levels Main Levels Brain Busters Ancient Egypt Night contains an assortment of brain busters that has been incorporated into its level structure. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt Night. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Like its previous levels, this one is just a standard level. Save our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive waves of zombies while protecting the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, the player will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two matching symbols (e.g. two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g. a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. Egyptian Night Challenge Pack The Egyptian Challenge Pack is a set of Vasebreaker levels in Ancient Egypt Night that is available only after completing the Ancient Egypt Challenge Pack. Egyptian Challenge has three levels: The Second Scarab The Second Scarab is the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt Night. The player can unlock the Endless Zone after beating the twelfth day of this world. The player can practice and hone their skills in surviving level after level of endless zombies. As the player progresses throughout the higher levels, up to 80% of the lawn will be occupied with tombstones, making it very difficult for the player to put plants on the lawn. Additionally, the zombies will continue to get more dense and challenging as the Endless Zone progresses, meaning the player could face high concentrations of Gargantuars and Ghostly Zombies in higher levels. The lawn will also be coverd by a big sandstorm that can occupy every but one collumn. Trivia * Not only Planterns can light up the sandstorm in this stage. Other plants can also light up the area, these include: ** Armed Potato Mine on their tile ** Iceberg lettuce about to freeze a zombie on their tile ** Coconut cannon's fuse on their tile ** Snapdragons breath on the tiles that the breath pass ** Cherry bombs in a 3x3 area for ~5 Seconds ** Lightning reeds and their shots ** Pepper Pult in a 3x3 area and their shots ** Inifini-Nut on their tile (the entire column if it has plant food) ** Magnifying Grass' shots ** Sun bean on their tile ** Moonflower and the powerd tiles ** Electric Currant and the electric fence ** Power Lily making a plant food on their tile ** Torchwood on their tile ** Jalapeño and the fire trail ** A Plantfood powerd Hypno-shroom ** A Star fruit and their tile ** Firepea and their tile ** Plantfood powerd Cactus ** Electric Blueberry's tile ** Jack o' Lanterns tile and fire trail ** Gold blooms flowers ** Wasabi Whip in a 3x3 area ** Explode-o-Nut when exploding in a 3x3 area Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Ancient Egypt Areas Category:Night Worlds Category:Fog Areas